


Attività per ultetiori crediti formativi

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy non è stupida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attività per ultetiori crediti formativi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _ritorno_ del [COW-T #3.5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67204.html) (#TeamAngeli ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) \+ _prepared_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html). “Chiedete a un pesce di arrampicarsi su un albero...” è un riferimento a una frase di Einstein.

Darcy non è stupida.   
  
Sì, non capisce le ricerche di Jane, e allora? Sarebbe strano il contrario: è _astrofisica_ , nessuno la capisce per definizione, e lei ha studiato _scienze politiche_ , okay. Chiedete a un pesce di arrampicarsi su un albero e vedrete quanto sarà bravo. Potrà anche essere una capra in matematica e non sapere la differenza tra un quanto e un bosone, ma francamente, chissenefrega. Tutto ciò la rende ignorante, non stupida, e comunque non le impedisce di fare il lavoro per cui è stata scelta.   
  
Jane non ha bisogno di qualcuno che faccia i conti al posto suo ( _nessuno_ può toccare i suoi calcoli) o di un collega con cui dividersi un Nobel (perché ne potrebbe benissimo vincerne un paio da sola, grazie tante); Jane ha bisogno di un’assistente. E Darcy assiste.   
  
Potrà sembrare una cosa da poco, o che lo faccia male, ma provate voi a stare dietro a una scienziata pazza caricata a Red Bull e pizza surgelata, con gli orari di un pipistrello e la stessa vita sociale. Forse risponde un po’ troppo, e forse potrebbe fare uno sforzo in più per essere meno petulante, ma non è quello che serve a Jane; se non la sta a sentire mentre blatera senza sosta è perché in quei momenti Jane ha bisogno soltanto di qualcosa contro cui rimbalzare le sue teorie, e se le parla continuamente di cose inutili e stupide è perché Jane sta lavorando da giorni come una furia e ha bisogno di distrarsi per qualche secondo.   
  
Le scarrozza i telescopi come un caddy nel deserto, trascrive tutti i suoi appunti illeggibili al computer e le ricorda dove ha messo le penne di scorta, le risponde al telefono e gestisce la sua posta e manda al diavolo da parte sua tutti gli istituti che non le concedono finanziamenti, ma soprattutto le fa da balia, perché quello che a Jane serve davvero, anche più di un’assistente, è qualcuno che la tenga d’occhio ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.   
  
Evidentemente c’è qualche legge per cui più brillante è la persona, più sarà incapace di fare le cose più semplici come mangiare, dormire, o lavarsi. Ha sentito le storie su Tony Stark e il suo eremitaggio in laboratorio, non può essere un caso. Forse per compensare il genio in un campo si diventa stupidi in tutti gli altri, forse la scienza occupa tutti i neuroni a disposizione lasciandone liberi una manciata giusto per respirare e stare svegli, sta di fatto che Jane, senza di lei, sarebbe morta da un pezzo. Non è nel suo contratto, ma Darcy si occupa anche di questo – la costringe a mangiare ad intervalli regolari, le appoggia una coperta sulle spalle quando si addormenta al computer, le ricorda di mettersi i pantaloni quando è troppo distratta da stelle e nebulose per accorgersi di stare uscendo in mutande, e in generale si assicura di farla arrivare intera a fine giornata. Se ogni tanto si scorda di aggiornare le sue ricerche, capitela, doveva controllare che Jane non mangiasse la pizza avanzata di due settimane prima (meglio quella vecchia solo di due giorni).   
  
Non è – più – una questione di crediti. È iniziata così, per disperazione e voglia di laurearsi prima di uccidere tutti i suoi compagni di corso (o sua madre), ma adesso è un’altra storia. Si lamenta di continuo, sì, ma lo fa perché è lei, e perché lamentarsi è divertente; non odia davvero il suo lavoro e sicuramente non è una scansafatiche, e il fatto che non sia il lavoro dei suoi sogni non è una scusa per farlo male. E Darcy, modestia a parte, è dannatamente _brava_ nel suo lavoro, perché è preparata.   
  
Per questo, dopo il New Mexico, dopo i Men in Black e i robot sputafuoco e gli alieni, dopo Mew Mew e dopo i viaggi interdimensionali, dopo _Thor_ , aspetta. Aspetta mentre Jane si ributta nel suo lavoro, mentre un branco di agenti impettiti li aiuta a rimettere a posto il loro studio–casa–laboratorio, mentre la polvere torna a depositarsi a terra e Puente Antigo ritorna a respirare; aspetta, e guarda Jane andare in estasi sulle nuove letture che le arrivano dal cielo, e abbraccia Selvig quando le saluta per andare da qualche parte a fare cose di cui non può parlare (ma che puzzano di SHIELD ad un miglio di distanza), finisce le ore per i suoi crediti e poi fa domanda per un prolungamento del lavoro di sei mesi, per poter scrivere una tesi sull’influenza che la scoperta di dimensioni parallele ha avuto sull’opinione pubblica insieme alla celeberrima dottoressa Foster.   
  
Quando Jane viene trasferita nel laboratorio di un’università schifosamente ricca e prestigiosa Darcy le offre da bere, e quando Jane, confusa come sa esserlo solo la gente ubriaca, le chiede cosa farà adesso, le risponde solo con “Ti seguo, duh”, e quando iniziano il nuovo lavoro è al suo fianco, a lamentarsi del caffè della mensa e della gente scortese e della connessione troppo lenta mentre le riordina gli appunti e le fa trovare un sandwich accanto al computer. E aspetta.   
  
E poi, Manhattan.   
  
Darcy sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa, ma, be’, non poteva prevedere _questo_. Nessuno poteva, davvero – o forse sì, forse Selvig, e Dio santo, _perché non risponde più alle sue mail?_ – ma essere una brava assistente non significa solo essere preparati, vuol dire anche sapersi adattare e seguire il corso della corrente.   
  
Così la mattina che Jane, infine, cede, Darcy è già lì al suo fianco.   
  
“Credevo che mi avrebbe cercato,” mormora Jane, la voce roca di pianto, aggrappandosi alla maglia di Darcy come ad una scialuppa in un naufragio. Darcy la stinge forte e appoggia una guancia sulla sua testa, una mano che le massaggia la schiena e l’altra pronta a passarle un nuovo fazzolettino ogni cinque minuti. “Credevo che– aveva detto che sarebbe tornato _da me_ , invece non– io–”   
  
“È un bastardo,” annuisce Darcy, spettinando Jane con il movimento. Sente una chiazza umida all’altezza del collo, dove Jane ha affondato il naso dieci minuti fa, ma la ignora. Verrà il momento di farle notare che, con il senno di poi, il trasferimento era stato troppo provvidenziale e troppo sospetto, e di farle leggere il dossier con il logo dello SHIELD comparso quella mattina sulla sua scrivania, ma non ora; adesso è il momento di insultare l’intero genere maschile. “Edizione straordinaria, tutti gli uomini sono dei bastardi – anche quelli alieni!”   
  
Jane ridacchia contro la sua maglietta, un suono debole e patetico che le stringe il cuore, e tira su col naso. “Non sono alieni. Sono–”   
  
“Stronzi.”   
  
Questa volta la risata sembra più un singhiozzo. Darcy chiude gli occhi, le passa un nuovo fazzoletto, e poi resta a tenerla stretta mentre Jane trema e lascia andare tutto, tutte le lacrime e tutte le urla, tutta l’ansia e il dolore che fino quel momento non aveva avuto tempo – non si era _permessa_ – nemmeno di provare. La culla finché non si è calmata, finché non ha gli occhi rossi ma asciutti e il suo respiro non è tornato normale, poi la scuote affettuosamente come un sacco di patate.   
  
“Hai bisogno di una doccia.”   
  
“Non ho–”   
  
“Sì, ne hai. Fila in bagno, e dopo si mangia.”   
  
“Non ho nemmeno fame,” mormora, con una smorfia.   
  
“Ho preso quel gelato orribile che ti piace tanto, con l’amarena e il caramello.”   
  
Jane ridacchia in un sospiro, ancora un po’ tremula ma più solida di prima, più forte, e Darcy le pianta d’istinto un bacio in fronte prima di tirarla su in piedi e spingerla verso il bagno.   
  
“Dove sarei senza di te, Darce?”   
  
“Saresti morta in un crepaccio pieno di cactus,” dice, seria, e risponde al grugnito scettico di Jane chiudendole la porta del bagno in faccia.   
  
La cosa divertente è che è vero. Jane è un genio, ma un giorno sì e uno no non sarebbe capace di allacciarsi le scarpe, e Darcy è onestamente sorpresa che non sia morta prima di conoscerla. Perché Jane ha un enorme, disperato bisogno di un’assistente, e di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lei, è vero – ma, soprattutto, ha bisogno di un’amica.   
  
Darcy non cederebbe l’onore a nessun altro, nemmeno per tutti i crediti del mondo.


End file.
